We have narrowed down 2 hits of particular interest. These have validated in mouse models and we are now interrogating the molecular mechanisms leading to colonization. We have made great strides to develop our human tissue models. We have successfully perfused a pig liver and 2 human tumor-bearing livers. We have pioneered a means to keep peritoneum and liver capsule with hepatocytes viable (these are common metastatic sites) outside patients bodies using perfusion chambers and an oxygentor circuits. We have successfully dissociated human tumors into individual viable cells and labeled them for injection into our models.